Tris - Decision Time
by FastandFuriousRocks
Summary: The decision that many individuals face when deciding which of the factions they will spend the rest of their lives in is normally not too difficult. Beatrice Prior is different. Her secret causes her easy decision to be difficult. This is her thoughts behind her selection. *SPOILERS TO THE FIRST BOOK*


**Hi! This is my very first fanfiction ever, so I'm hoping everyone will like it. I'd love to get reviews, and I'm open to suggestions or helpful criticism to make my writing better. I read the first book in the Divergent trilogy and loved it. I'm hoping all of you like my first fic. **

**In both the Divergent book and movie, the scene where Tris has to make a decision has captivated me. More or less this scene reminds me of what it's like to make a decision for/in college. Rather than just going through the motions, this is what I imagine is going on in Tris' mind. **

**Tris - Decision Time **

***Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. **

* * *

The time had come for me to choose which faction I was going to belong to for the rest of my life. As I walk up the steps towards the table with the different bowls on it representing each faction, my nerves grow stronger. Just moments before my name was called my own brother, my flesh and blood chose to leave us. He left me, mom, and dad to go to Erudite. I can't believe it. Growing up he seemed so good and genuinely loved being selfless and helping others. I never thought he would leave, but then again I never thought that the test wouldn't work on me. So here I am thinking about which faction I'm going to choose.

Abnegation, like my parents, Erudite, like my brother chose, or Dauntless, like I've always dreamed of being. These three groups, selfless, brave, and intelligent, were what my results said. I was only supposed to have one, but I didn't. Tori was the worker who gave me my test and she changed my results to say only Abnegation. Apparently I'm really Divergent, but I can't tell anyone because it's dangerous.

"Beatrice, you have to make a decision," the host says startling me from my inner mind debate. I slowly turn my head away from the table and see my parent's faces. My dad serious like always, but the gleam in his eyes is full with love and support, and my mom smiling enforcing what she told me before the assembly. She will support my choice no matter what. Before I turn back to the table I see my brother. His face filled with relief of no longer having to make a decision, but worry for me. Always being the older and protective brother.

After what feels like forever, I turn my head back to the table, pick up the silver blade and slit my hand like all the other individuals. I let out a small gasp because it stings, but it only lasts a moment which I am forever thankful. As my blood trickles down my hand I raise it above the Abnegation bowl, because it's custom to stay in your faction. Knowing that my heart isn't in it I move my hand over the Dauntless bowl at the last second before my blood drops. As my blood sizzles along the burning rocks I let out a breath knowing I made the right decision. I hear cheers behind me coming from the Dauntless group, and a few members from the front row come over to welcome me to their family.

As I sit down in my seat with my new group I turn my head. My parents are both surprised and seem sad for losing both of their children today. However, they carry a smile across their face proud of us choosing for what we thought was right. I turn to see my brother who is talking with the other new members around him and I know he will excel and be happy there. And as for me, I look around at the Dauntless members and I can see myself happy here.

Being Divergent will continuously be a huge weight on my shoulders, and I know I'll always have to be careful, but right now I smile with relief and a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders.

The past will always be a part of me. My parents and brother are my family and always will be, but Dauntless is my new home. I welcome everything that is going to be thrown at me and I know I'll be able to succeed because I'm Beatrice Prior and I'm Divergent.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you like my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading. Please read & review.**


End file.
